dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Brachiosaurus
|-|Brachiosaurus= The Brachiosaurus (Brack-ee-oh-soar-uhs) (arm lizard) was among the largest animals to have ever lived on land. The Brachiosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic Period. Information This sauropod is pretty strong, being characteristic with slow attack rate and long range. The remodel resembles Giraffatitan a lot, this fits good, as the two dinos were so alike in real life they were thought the same species, just as Brontosaurus and Apatosaurus. Its rainbow skin can be mistaken for a rainbow Giraffatitan due to the similarities of the model. Appearance This dinosaur is a light green quadruped with a long neck and tail and green stripes running along its back. It has a small head that tapers out at the mouth and pale yellow eyes with black pupils. How to Unlock The Brachiosaurus is unlocked through Badges. Once the player survives ten days as a Carnivore they unlock that corresponding badge as well as the Brachiosaurus. Trivia * It has same attack rate as Barosaurus |-|Brachiosaurus versions = |title = Classic Brachiosaurus V2 |image = V2 Brachiosaurus.png |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Removed |tradeable = No |baby_health = ? |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = ? |baby_damage = ? |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = ? |baby_speed = ? / ? |juvenile_speed = ? / ? |adult_speed = ? / ? |defense = ? |oxygen = ? |moistness = None |growth = 0.8 |description = TBA |height = 10 |length = 35 |weight = 6600 |date = Around 2015 |made_by = Mystery_Block }} TBA - Classic Brachiosaurus = |title = Classic Brachiosaurus |image = Classic Brachiosaurus.png |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Removed |tradeable = No |baby_health = ? |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = ? |baby_damage = ? |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = ? |baby_speed = ? / ? |juvenile_speed = ? / ? |adult_speed = ? / ? |defense = ? |oxygen = ? |moistness = None |growth = 0.8 |description = TBA |height = 10 |length = 35 |weight = 6600 |date = Around 2015 |made_by = Mystery_Block }} Information The Brachiosaurus, or Brachio, is a quadrupedal blue-colored dinosaur with a long neck and tail. It has a small head that tapers out at the mouth and black eyes. It is blocky and lacks animation, very few people play it since you can only play as the classic skins if you have the Classic Skins Gamepass. Strategy This skin has the same range as Movie Brachiosaurus but a smaller hitbox, therefore it should always be used if you are using Brachiosaurus. Always try and range, as you have the best range in the game. Having a higher defense than usual doesn’t mean players should go into battle and charge the enemy. Keep they should keep their wits and distance to easily overpower Hothead Megavores and Mammoths.}} |-|Movie Brachiosaurus= Information The Movie Brachiosaurus is a skin for the Brachiosaurus. All the skins of the Brachiosaurus have more defensive stats than the original. The Movie Brachiosaurus is slower than a regular Brachiosaurus. Appearance It has a light green texture with a red crest and black eyes. Strategy Having a higher defense than usual doesn’t mean players should go into battle and charge the enemy. Keep they should keep their wits and distance to easily overpower Hothead Megavores and Mammoths. Trivia * The Movie Brachiosaurus is based on the alpha Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park III, which has a green tint to its skin. |-|Rakemother= “The giant, towering RakeMother is the nickname of a massive modified Brachiosaurus found preserved in ice. It developed few tiny crystals spawning out of it’s back, in somewhat of the same size. The creature is not a carnivore, fortunately, though it’s strength and health are very overwhelming. Its speed is quite slow, due to its huge mass as it towers over most dinosaurs.” Information Rakemother Brachiosaurus is a blue and black striped skin for the Brachiosaurus. It transforms the bulky Brachiosaurus into a nimble, lean lizard-like creature. Appearance Its arms are long, thin, and have small hands on the end. Its legs remain bulky but it also has two smaller pincer-type appendages above its arms. It has a tuft of hair on the top of its head and quills or thorns on its back behind its neck plates. Its stomach and pincers also glow with a bluish-purple tint. The texture of the dinosaur is shiny and marbled. It’s the largest skin in the game currently. Trivia * The Rakemother rivals Breviparopus for the tallest dinosaur and skin. * Many people compare it to Cloverfield from the 2008 horror movie Cloverfield. |-|Fossil Brachiosaurus= The Fossil Brachiosaurus is a Fossil skin initially added during the 2015 Halloween event and rereleased during the 2016 and 2018 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. Its a skeleton of the Brachiosaurus. This skin is part of the Fossil Skin Collection. Trivia * Was added with on October 16th, 2015. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Movie Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Creatures Category:Brachiosauridae Category:Macronarian Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Saurischians Category:Black Friday 2018 Category:Remodel coming soon